


Gift-Wrapped

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Community: rotg_kink, First Date, Fluff, Gift Giving, Kink Meme, Lingerie, M/M, No Sex, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Prompt on the <a href="http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2200.html?thread=1935000#cmt1935000">Rise of the Guardians Kinkmeme:</a> '<i>North, as Santa, has an extra sense. He knows exactly what people want. As it so happens, someone wants Jack Frost.</i>'</p><p>Aka:  Jack in enticing women's lingerie,  a distinct lack of smut, and the proper way to make green tea is debated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift-Wrapped

* * *

"I... _Jack?!_ " Bunnymund startled, surprised to find the Guardian of Fun in the Warren.

Specifically, in his bedroom.

On his bed.

Jack made a muffled growl back, vibrant blue eyes flashing above frost-covered cheeks and Bunnymund did a double take, attempting to say Jack's name again, but this time it came out as a sort of strangled gurgle.

There were white rabbit ears on the top of Jack's head, tipped in black, blending in with his silver hair well enough that it took a moment to realise that Jack hadn't suddenly grown them. Bunnymund's gaze flickered lower to the eye-catching pale blue corset, flat under the curve of the pectoral muscles, showing off their solid muscle.

Black suspenders led from the bottom of the corset to the powder blue thigh-stockings, highlighting the creamy paleness of Jack's skin at his hip. Jack had twisted around, tucking a knee up towards his chest to preserve his modesty, or what little there was left.

It was certainly a lovely, if annoyed image of Jack, one that had a very visceral reaction on Bunnymund. He held up a hand, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, attempting to wrestle himself back under control before he embarrassed himself.

He opened his eyes again, half-believing that it was just going to be a hallucination, brought on by too much holiday eggnog. "What?" He finally managed to ask.

Jack made a noise like a pissed off cat, shoulders twitching back and forth as something jangled behind him. Bunnymund's eyes went round as he realised that Jack was tied up, with a blue ball gag in his mouth. He scanned the area, nose twitching, but he couldn't hear or smell anything else in the Warren.

Just himself... and Jack.

"Lemme get those off ya." He said, glancing around, suddenly more wary than aroused. Jack's staff was laying on the ground next to the bed, a giant blue satin bow tied to it. At least that was nearby.

... Were those dildos on his bed?

Jack rolled his eyes at him, making a sort of 'it's about time' noise. Bunnymund quickly made his way to his nest, climbing up beside Jack. The ball-gag had a simple snap-buckle in the back and he released it, Jack leaning forward to spit the rubber out, taking huge gulps of air, his spit-slicked lips swollen and faintly tinged blue.

It was one of things that fascinated Bunnymund about Jack, the fact that he turned blue instead of pink like the rest of the humans.

"You right?" Bunnymund inquired, fingers twitching with the urge to touch Jack's mouth.

"Peachy." Jack growled sarcastically, leaning back. The corset was edged with fine white lace made to look like icicles, tiny iridescent glass beads glinting in the light. Something sparkled from the tight bud of Jack's nipples, a jewelled silver piercing or clamp and it took a bit of effort not to focus on it. "I love being suddenly dressed in enticing women's lingerie and then sent through a portal." He said bitterly.

Portal.

North.

Bunnymund ground his teeth together in irritation. Nosy biddy-body... The old swordsman had looked entirely too pleased with himself the last time Bunnymund had seen him last week, eyes twinkling in a most disturbing manner. He'd thought at the time it was because Christmas had been only a few days away, not because he was planning this.

"Prolly _someone's_ idea of a joke." Bunnymund lied like a rug. North had a warped sense of humour, but he rarely did anything without a reason behind it. "Let's get ya outta this."

Jack nodded and flexed his shoulders, the sharp angles of his shoulder blades moving over the back of the corset. From up close, he could see that the pale blue satin material was covered in cobweb fine lace, little flurries of little tiny snowflakes. It reeked of magic. Whomever had made this had done so specifically for Jack, there was no question about that.

Bunnymund reached for the broad black cuffs that bound Jack's wrists behind his back, distracted by the realisation that Jack was wearing matching pale blue satin panties.... And a fluffy rabbit tail attached to the bottom of the corset.

Snow Bunny. Jack was dressed as a sexy Snow Bunny. Bunnymund was going to _kill_ North.

There was a simple clip holding the wrist cuffs together, but there was bright blue ribbon in a bow tied to it, one that lead to the small bar holding the cuffs on Jack's ankles together, effectively hog tying him. He undid the ribbon, then unlatched the clip holding Jack's wrists together.

Jack giving a soft moan as he could suddenly move his arms forward. "Alright?" Bunny inquired, watching the slide of muscle under skin. From this close, he could smell Jack, the sharp tang of snow and ice over Jack’s musky male scent.

"Yeah, just a little stiff." Jack rolled his shoulders, stretching his arms. "I haven't been sitting long."

"M'glad." Bunnymund murmured, inspecting the clasp at the ankles. He paused,ears picking up a faint humming sound. "Jack?" He asked, ears twitching.

"Um." Jack made an uncomfortable sound, the temperature dropping a few degrees in his embarrassment. "Let's just say the outfit was **very** thorough in dressing, and leave it at that."

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask _how_ thorough when it clicked what Jack was saying, and he nearly choked.

He could smell it now, the sharp artificial smell of lube. There was a toy inside of Jack. Jack was stretched out, slicked up, tied up like a present. For a second, Bunnymund could picture it, pushing the satin panties aside, grabbing the toy and easing it out of Jack’s body, before sliding inside that cold tight body, the noises would make Jack while pressed up against him...

Bunnymund shivered and gave quiet thanks that it was practically impossible for him to blush. And that Jack currently had his face turned the other direction so he couldn't see Bunnymund’s expression right now.

They were friends. Slightly antagonistic sarcastic friends, but friends. That meant Bunnymund watched out for Jack, not took advantage of him.

He undid the latches at Jack’s ankles noticing the large white paw prints on the bottom of the pale blue thigh-highs. North was **so** dead. He turned away, pulling a blanket off the edge of the bed and draped it over Jack, covering both him and the tantalizing outfit from view.

“Thanks.” Jack said, tilting his head back to give Bunnymund a grateful look, the blanket falling off his head and taking the rabbit ears with it. Jack's expression shifted to a self-mocking smirk. “Its not exactly chilly, but it is a bit embarrassing.”

“I promise ta only bring it up at the worst possible time.” Bunnymund promised, holding a hand up, both in as a mock-swear, and to forestall any other gratitude. Jack laughed, just as he’d hoped, giving Bunnymund time to climb out of the nest, and get some space between them.

“Afraid I don’t have any dags to loan ya.” Bunnymund said, scratching the back of an ear. He hadn’t worn clothing, much less pants, in a long time. And until Jack had started spending time in the Warren, he had no one to borrow them. “But I do have tea, you’re welcome to it.”

“Thanks.” Jack nodded, pulling the blanket closer around him, hiding him almost completely from view. He paused, a confused expression crossing his face. “Wait. ‘Tea’ as in the drink, or ‘Tea’ as in Supper?”

Bunnymund grinned, pleased that Jack had thought to ask. Words sometimes had different meanings in Australia than they did in North America. “The drink. This time.” Usually he meant it as the last meal of the day.

“Green tea?” Jack pressed, brightening slightly. “ _Ocha_?”

“I can make it.” Bunnymund promised. Jack had stolen a sip of Bunnymund’s tea during a visit and liked the flavour enough to wheedle Bunnymund into making more. Jack frequently request it whenever they spent time together, apparently fascinated by the way Bunnymund brewed it.

“Thanks, Bunny.” Jack’s eyes crinkling up, giving Bunnymund a fond smile that always did funny things to his stomach.

“No worries.” Bunnymund waved it off. It was partially his fault Jack was in this predicament to begin with, making tea was the least he could do to make up for it. “I’ll be in the kitchen.” He said, turning and walking out of the room.

He was stopped in the hall from a very odd strangled moan from Jack. “Jack? You right?”

“I’m fine.” Jack’s voice had a bit of a breathless quality to it. “Cock ring. Just got it off.”

“Right.” Bunnymund leaned against the wall, trying desperately to get those images out of his head. He rubbed his eyes, wondering what sweet hell he’d done to deserve this. Deciding it was better not knowing, he continued on to the kitchen, and any other potentially arousing scenarios.

Tea. Tea was good.

Preparing tea was an old, comforting ritual, soothing to his nerves and distracted him from the mostly-naked Guardian in his bedroom. Putting the kettle on to boil, warming the teapot, fetching cups and deciding which tea to make. He settled on a _guricha_ , a pan-fried green tea that was slightly sweeter than the usual _sancha_ , knowing Jack had a bit of a sweet tooth.

By the time Jack made an appearance, blanket wrapped around him as a sort of toga, staff in one hand, Bunnymund felt calmer, more in control of himself.

“Pretty sure I've got some pins ‘round here if ya wanna make that more secure.” Bunnymund offered as Jack sat down, awkwardly pulling the fabric around him as if he wasn't sure how to sit down while wearing it.

“You know how to-” Jack paused, then shook his head with a fond grin. “-Of course you know how to wear a toga.”

Bunnymund smiled, catching the water just as it started to rumble and taking it off the burner before it went to a full boil. He poured it into the warmed _Tetsubin_ , Japanese cast iron teapot and tea leaves. “Didn’t wear one when they were in fashion, but was around enough who did ta know to to do them up proper.”

And what the various styles and ways of wearing a toga meant. Despite how many centuries Jack had been alive, he looked just old enough to have started to wear a _toga alba_ , or every day toga, instead of a child’s _Toga praetexta_ and _bulla_ , protective amulet.

The reminder of the discrepancies in their age and appearance soured the thought and he focused on making the tea instead. The trick for a good cup of green tea was temperature and timing. It needed a cooler temperature than black tea,catching it just before the water started to boil, or letting it cool for a minute made the _ocha_ less bitter.

So did making sure it did not sit too long. They sat in silence, both of them watching the teapot steam, Jack fiddling slightly with the blanket. It should have been awkward, but mostly it was just kind of comfortable, the pause between topics.

Oh, sweet stars in space. There were dildos on his bed.

Tea. Tea was safe.

Thankfully _guricha_ only needed about a minute to seep before it started to turn bitter, and he poured the tea into the handleless Japanese tea cups he’d chosen for tonight. Bunnymund’s was an old favourite he’d made back in the Heian period, a large rough looking one with spring sakura blossoms on the rim.

Jack’s cup was one he’d made much more recently. It was smaller, with smoother edges and a few snowflakes on it, just the right size for Jack’s hands to cradle. It had originally lived on the shelf with the rest of the cups Bunnymund had made for the other Guardians, but it had been seeing a lot more use as of late.

He set Jack’s cup on the table and slid it forward with a murmured “ _Dozo._ ” It wasn't precisely a tea ceremony, and he didn't have any sweets on hand to offer, but manners were manners.

Jack smiled slightly, inclining his head in thanks as he picked up the cup and just held it, breathing in the steam as Bunnymund busied himself with rinsing out the _tetsubin_ and drying it with a towel. Jack watched him do so with half-hooded eyes, his mouth curved in a contented cat-like smile.

Bunnymund really wanted to press the pads of his fingers to Jack’s lips, to physically feel that smile.

But that was what had gotten them into this situation, wasn't it?

He turned away, putting the _tetsubin_ and the tea towel away before sitting down at the table across from Jack. Bunnymund picked up his cup and breathed in the almost grass-like aroma, trying to think of something to talk about.

Something other than how Jack had ended up dressed like that. Tied up in Bunnymund’s bed. With a dildo up his ass.

“-Seen the others lately?” Bunnymund awkwardly inquired.

Jack twitched an eyebrow up as if to silently ask if that was the best Bunnymund could come up with for a conversation opener. Bunnymund shrugged back, gesturing back that if Jack had a better one, he wanted to hear it. Jack hesitated, frowned slightly as he mulled it over, shoulders slumping as he failed to come up with anything either.

They were usually so much better at conversing than this. Talking about things they had seen, or Jack asking about the various plants he saw but had no names. He'd even once brought in a remote mountaintop flower that Bunnymund had never seen before, prompting a fun bit of research. None of the other Guardians were really interested in plants or wildlife, more focused on the children than their surroundings.

They'd even spent a delightful day touring Bunnymund's collection of earth eggs, Jack's eyes going huge and round at the dinosaur eggs, joking about hatching one and letting it loose on the surface. The idea was a horrible one, but stomping around pretending to be something called 'Godzilla' had been fun.

"I hung out with Sandy a couple of nights ago, just before Christmas." Jack offered with a shrug. "Drifted around for a while, watched 'Visions of Sugar Plum Fairies' dancing around his head. It was peaceful."

Bunnymund chuckled quietly. Their Sandy was a great guy, but not really big on conversation.

His laughter faded, the two of them sitting in silence again. It was slightly awkward this time and Bunnymund couldn't think of anything to say to break it.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Jack set the cup down with a clink, leaning forward with a frown. "But I'm not going to be able to politely dance around this. Seriously, what the hell?"

It was one of the things Bunnymund did like about Jack, he was as blunt and straightforward about things as Bunnymund was, instead of dancing around things and talking in riddles like North often did.

However, at this moment, he would have liked to have been able to not talk about it and enjoy Jack's company, at least for a little while longer. But Jack deserved to know the truth, and Bunnymund's role in the situation. Especially since Jack outfit or arrival had not been of his own volition.

Bunnymund took a deep breath and sighed, resting his forearms on the table, cup cradled between his hands. "One of North's abilities is bein' able to sense what exactly people want." He said slowly, staring at the worn wood table between them, quietly bracing himself for Jack's rejection. "It's what makes him a good gift giver."

Jack made a gurgled sound in the back of his throat, the ambient temperature in the room dropping as he pulled the blanket tighter around him, as if to hide inside it. "Sorry." Bunnymund glanced up at Jack's hoar frost covered face. "I never thought North would-"

"You mean North knows I want-" Jack cut himself off with a snap of his teeth, staring up at Bunnymund's face.

Him. Jack wanted _him_ , Bunnymund.

-In much the same way Bunnymund wanted him, if the 'fuck-me' outfit was any indication.

They stared at each other, the air suddenly thick with awareness.

"You want-" Jack trailed off as he gestured towards himself, as if unable to finish the sentence.

Bunnymund swallowed and nodded in confirmation. Yes. He wanted Jack. Jack gave a small huff, an aborted laugh, a joyous smile growing across his face. A few happy snowflakes appeared, drifting around him.

"And you like-" Bunnymund could scarcely get the words out, he was so nervous.

Jack nodded back, and this time Bunnymund smiled, butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. Jack liked him! That way! The same way!

"I still have the butt-plug in." Jack said cheerfully, head tilted in invitation.

Bunnymund choked, suddenly having having trouble exhaling. "Not on the first date!" He squeaked.

... Although the thought was certainly titillating.

Jack blinked at him, then tilted his head back and laughed. The laughter trailed off as he looked at Bunnymund's face. "Oh." He breathed, sounding surprised as he caught his breath. "You're serious."

"There is a time for everything, and everything in its time." Bunnymund said quietly, his favourite motto. He'd thought about this before, should he ever get a chance to actually court Jack, how he would do it, Jack willing. He reached across the table, his fingertips brushing Jack's chilly ones. "And Jack, if it's important, it's worth doin' _right_."

Jack flexed his fingers, intertwining their fingertips together. He swallowed, comprehension slowly spreading across his face.

Jack was important to Bunnymund, so therefore Jack was worth going slow and taking their time. It was contrary to Jack's often impulsive nature, but it meant a lot to Bunnymund.

"So." He said, looking up at Bunnymund with almost a shy expression. "This is a date-?"

Bunnymund glanced around his kitchen, with its worn tables and shelves, the plants drying in the eaves, then over at Jack. Who was still wrapped up in the blanket, dressed in 'enticing women's lingerie' and watching him with a look of hesitant hope in his eyes. "The next one will be better." He said hopefully, squeezing their fingers together.

A smile, sweet and fond, grew on Jack's face and he nodded. "Yeah." He agreed. squeezing back. "It will."

Bunnymund smiled happily back, feeling giddy at the promise of a second date. And hopefully many more.

Jack's smile turned puckish. "Although I do hope you're not so old-fashion as to try to ask my father figure permission before asking me out." He drawled, giving Bunnymund's fingers another squeeze before retracting them to pick up his tea.

"Ooh?" Bunnymund drawled, retracting his hand and picking up his own tea. He took a quick careful sip, now wishing he'd set it the tea up for a second infusion, the leaves were certainly good for it. "Why not?"

"Cause North's the one whose magic dressed me like this and left me on your bed." Jack gleefully pointed out, making Bunnymund choke on his tea. He sputtered for a moment, coughing slightly as Jack laughed, high and bright.

"In that case, we should remember ta _thank_ him later." He grumbled. And by 'thank' he meant 'prank'. Jack's grin turned wicked, clearly on the same page. They smiled at each other, chortling evilly into their tea.

Maybe he'd ask Sandy or Tooth for permission to date Jack, just to confuse everyone.

He felt a nudge on his toes, and nearly moved under his chair before the cold of Jack's skin sunk in. Bunnymund pushed his foot out, nudging Jack back, trying not to smile like some love-besotted idiot. Jack was flirting with him! _Flirting!_ They were flirting with each other!

"So..." Jack drawled, his toes trailing through the fur on the top of Bunnymund's foot. "If this is a date, does this mean I get a good-night kiss?" He inquired coquettishly.

Kissing... Kissing was definitely going to be interesting, especially with that protruding bit on Jack's face he called a nose.

Yet another reason to take their time, get used to each other, discover what felt good and what didn't work with their differences in physiology, no matter how incredibly tempting it was to tumble Jack into bed now. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally hurt Jack because he was larger and heavier, with claws.

Or vice-versa, Bunnymund ending up as a Pooka-sicle.

And there was something about the spice of anticipation that made everything all the more sweeter.

"If you're _really_ good-" Bunny leaned forward, carefully running the tips of his toes over the top of Jack's bare foot. "-Ya might get a kiss at the end of the _second_ date."

It was gratifying to watch the frost-flush spread over Jack's skin again, the way his eyes darkened in response. "You-" Jack said, his voice a low rasp that promised revenge as he adjusted the blanket around him again. One broad pale shoulder became tauntingly visible for a moment before being hidden again. "-are a **very** evil person, Aster Bunnymund."

Bunny just smiled contentedly back.

Slow didn't mean it couldn't be _fun_.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Idea for the fic is loosely based off of how a friend met her now-husband. They met at a party and he escorted her home, to her door, and made sure she got in safely. Anyone who was willing to do that for someone they'd just met was somebody she wanted to know better.
> 
> Thanks to [Earthstar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/earthstar/pseuds/earthstar) for the title.
> 
> Think the Green Tea is because of the notes about Bunny's Warren being partially inspired by [various aspects of Japanese Culture](http://believeintheguardians.tumblr.com/post/38807683976/more-images-again-sorry-for-the-crappy-quality), so head-canon is that he spent some time there. And while I did enjoy trying various kinds of Green Tea during my trips to Japan, personally I prefer a lovely Black Tea with a splash of milk, or a nice spicy Chai.


End file.
